


Starring Tucker Foley in: Get Rich Quick Plan #89

by BiblioMatsuri



Series: Tucker Appreciation Week 2015 [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Chatlogs, Gen, Plans, sam and tucker being jerks to each other because there aren't enough genfics with these two, the t rating is for swearing and implied gore there's practically nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiblioMatsuri/pseuds/BiblioMatsuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CHAOS: Nice save.<br/>Fryer-Tuck: Thanks :)<br/>CHAOS: That was /sarcasm/ Tucker.</p><p>Late-night chat. Inanity ahoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starring Tucker Foley in: Get Rich Quick Plan #89

– Fryer-Tuck is messaging you! –

 

CHAOS: What now?

Fryer-Tuck: oh, so you don't want to hear about the awesome business plan i've got going?

CHAOS: If it's anything like the perfume thing or that time you tried selling Danny's stuff online I will hurt you.

Fryer-Tuck: mean

Fryer-Tuck: And no, it's nothing like any of that, in fact it's way way better

Fryer-Tuck: check this out

Fryer-Tuck: also these and this

CHAOS: It's a jpeg.

CHAOS: Wow I'm so impres

CHAOS: Holy crap where did you get these shots

Fryer-Tuck: Google Earth mostly

Fryer-Tuck: And then a loooot of image-editing

Fryer-Tuck: I am the king, oh yeah

CHAOS: Explain /now/ or suffer.

Fryer-Tuck: Oh really

CHAOS: How attached are you to that warpgun from Level 5?

CHAOS: Because I'm pretty sure that was a one-time reward drop for beating the final boss in Subbasement 9 of Overchem Corp.

CHAOS: And I don't remember you being the guy who beat it.

CHAOS: I wonder what the GMs would have to say about that.

Fryer-Tuck: ack nooooo please don't turn me in

Fryer-Tuck: come on, we're frends aren't we?

CHAOS: We'll see.

Fryer-Tuck: ok ok here's the story:

Fryer-Tuck: some new ghost hunters showed up

Fryer-Tuck: insults were exchanged

Fryer-Tuck: Danny said something about “I'd like to see you fight ghosts day in and day out and not figure out that we're people you something-or-other!”

Fryer-Tuck: no joke that is literally what he called them

Fryer-Tuck: dude was way off his game yesterday

Fryer-Tuck: and anyway that gave me an idea

Fryer-Tuck: like maybe a way to help warn people about how utterly fucking scary ghosts can be

Fryer-Tuck: but they're not automatically evil so picking fights with them is stupid either way

Fryer-Tuck: cause if theyre evil they will fry your butt or turn you into a turnip or whatever

Fryer-Tuck: and if they're not then congratu freaing lations you just made an enemy you really really don't need

Fryer-Tuck: so there's already those lectures and announcements Mr. and Mrs. F are doing

CHAOS: She's only covering the “ghosts are evil and will kill you” angle though.

CHAOS: Which is horrifically speciesist, because there are plenty of evil humans!

Fryer-Tuck: None of whome we are bringing up here

Fryer-Tuck: *who

Fryer-Tuck: No wait *whom

Fryer-Tuck: fuck it

CHAOS: Forget it.

Fryer-Tuck: jins!

Fryer-Tuck: aw shoot

CHAOS: Are you typing this one-handed?

CHAOS: Of course you've been typing this long with one hand.

CHAOS: So is this your usual case of “can't pry yourself away from the computer” or?

Fryer-Tuck: >:P

CHAOS: Wow. So mature.

Fryer-Tuck: again

Fryer-Tuck: :P

Fryer-Tuck: Anyway, after that I got the idea that what if we tell people how to actually survive a ghost fight in ways that are not immensely freakig stupid

Fryer-Tuck: *cough*no it is not special fx you shinging examples of humanity now stop watching and start running*cough*

CHAOS: Tell me about it.

CHAOS: Last week the Lunch Lady showed up at the restaurant my parents dragged me to

CHAOS: And they insisted on sticking around while there were /giant mutated lobsterthings/ running around trying to rip people's heads off

CHAOS: I think they thought it was some kind of publicity stunt?

CHAOS: Ughhhhhhh.

Fryer-Tuck: I am so glad my parents are normal. Have I said that recently?

CHAOS: Yes, now stop saying it.

Fryer-Tuck: Ok ok, someone's toughy

Fryer-Tuck: *touchy

CHAOS: I think you meant the first one.

Fryer-Tuck: What no

Fryer-Tuck: Oh no wait totally I totally meant the first one honest

CHAOS: Nice save.

Fryer-Tuck: Thanks :)

CHAOS: That was /sarcasm/ Tucker.

Fryer-Tuck: *cough*i have no idea what youre talking aobut*cough*

CHAOS: Those are some pretty long coughs, Tucker. Are you practicing breath control now?

CHAOS: Make that joke and I will /end you/.

Fryer-Tuck: Actually yeah, I've been practicing holding my breath longer

Fryer-Tuck: all that running away I do is actually kind of useful

CHAOS: HA

Fryer-Tuck: Exercise is still evil!

Fryer-Tuck: I'm jsut admitting maybe it has some uses

CHAOS: Well that explains the running but why do you need to hold your breath?

Fryer-Tuck: Smoke poison gases really bad smells you tell me

CHAOS: If you really want me to tell you you smell, I'll be happy to oblige.

Fryer-Tuck: oh ha ha ha

Fryer-Tuck: very funny

Fryer-Tuck: Like you've never gotten squished in next to that one kid who smells like cabbage in evacuation drills.

CHAOS: Ew. True.

Fryer-Tuck: Also I can't swim.

Fryer-Tuck: I mean like i can float and doggy-paddle but thats it.

CHAOS: If you want help with swimming lessons

Fryer-Tuck: hell no

Fryer-Tuck: no, nu-uh and no x1million thanks

CHAOS: I thought so.

Fryer-Tuck: yeah well you can't be dead wrong all the time

CHAOS: /What/

Fryer-Tuck: I said nothing! You can't prove it you have no prof oh fk wait asec

Fryer-Tuck: afk for now

CHAOS: Wait /don't you dare Tucker/ you still haven't explained this jpg!

CHAOS: /Tucker/ you are going to tell me why there's a picture of Amity Park in ruins via crappy CG on my computer

CHAOS: And it had better not be some scam.

Fryer-Tuck: What no way this is in no way shape or form a scam missy

CHAOS: >:)

Fryer-Tuck: did i say missy i meant “most high badass”

Fryer-Tuck: please don't tell Danny about the fishing pole thing I don't want to go in the torture room again

CHAOS: mwa ha ha

CHAOS: Wait what torture room?

Fryer-Tuck: ...ykw just ask Danny whats in his family subbasement when you can

Fryer-Tuck: i'm not explaining that

CHAOS: Wimp.

CHAOS: So what's with this thing?

CHAOS: Maybe... Amity Park through the eyes of a complete lunatic?

CHAOS: All the streets are red and the sky is stripy green and

CHAOS: oh wait.

CHAOS: It's a video game based on the Ghost Zone.

CHAOS: Seriously?

Fryer-Tuck: Ghost Zone video game!

Fryer-Tuck: Wait no, aw nuts you figured it out

CHAOS: You suck at subtle.

Fryer-Tuck: Yeah well you suck at

Fryer-Tuck: uh

Fryer-Tuck: other things!

CHAOS: I applaud your inventiveness.

Fryer-Tuck: Oh, screw you.

Fryer-Tuck: Actually, why don't you go screw Danny

Fryer-Tuck: Actually no wait strike that sentence

CHAOS: Talk fast, smart boy.

Fryer-Tuck: uh ok got it

Fryer-Tuck: your fashion sense is awesome (totally not my thing but you really rock the punk-goth look)

Fryer-Tuck: your prowess at getting shit done is unparelled

Fryer-Tuck: no one can scare folks silly like you can

Fryer-Tuck: please don't kill me

CHAOS: pff I'll consider it

CHAOS: So you were coding?

Fryer-Tuck: yup

Fryer-Tuck: had to do some emergency bugfixes a minute ago

Fryer-Tuck: freakng Java

CHAOS: Correction, you're coding right now.

CHAOS: What's the rush?

Fryer-Tuck: The rush is that I've been up for 30 hrs and i'm gonna crash sono

CHAOS: How are there not more typos?

CHAOS: Also you're an idiot.

Fryer-Tuck: Bite me.

Fryer-Tuck: nyway I can do the game itself no prob

Fryer-Tuck: The jpegs are from lv1 in which the player's avatar is stuck in a post-apocalyptic city

CHAOS: very original.

Fryer-Tuck: lv2 is more puzzles and harder bosses, less Boxy more Ember and Desiree

CHAOS: You're putting Desiree on the same level as Ember?

Fryer-Tuck: Field boss vs Level boss (not actually vs ykw i mean)

Fryer-Tuck: And Desire is totally a puzzle boss you've just got to enter the right prompt and tada

CHAOS: Huh. That's true.

CHAOS: and then?

Fryer-Tuck: then i got nothing

Fryer-Tuck: i mean I've got a general plotline floating around but i have no fucking clue how to finish it

CHAOS: and this is going to educate people on how /not/ to deal with ghosts how?

Fryer-Tuck: b/c some answers are always wrong

Fryer-Tuck: and wrong answwers in the game get you painfl gory virtual death

CHAOS: Gory?

Fryer-Tuck: Oh, you like that

CHAOS: Remind me again who stayed out all night waiting for tickets for Dead Teacher: The Director's Cut: Bloodier and Gorier?

Fryer-Tuck: Yeah

Fryer-Tuck: I figure since most of the blood in this game is gonna be green i can get it past the so-farhypothetical cesnors

Fryer-Tuck: am I awesome or am I awesome

CHAOS: You are sleep-deprived is what you are. Do I need to call Danny and ask him to check on you? Because I will

Fryer-Tuck: No

CHAOS: and come to think of it why aren't you asking Danny for help with this?

Fryer-Tuck: What no thats for later

Fryer-Tuck: Waaaay later

Fryer-Tuck: after all the areas are plotted out and shit later

CHAOS: Why?

Fryer-Tuck: Sam this game is gonna be based on the ghost zone liek Dead Teacher 2 was based on a true story

Fryer-Tuck: which was a ridiculous urban legend that no one with the slightest bit of sense actually believed

Fryer-Tuck: no seriously any ghost capable of pulling people's insides out through various orifices

Fryer-Tuck: something that nasty and that powerful

Fryer-Tuck: at least one of us would hve run into it by now

CHAOS: …

CHAOS: Thank you so much for that little tidbit.

CHAOS: Why don't you come over here so I can show you how grateful I am?

Fryer-Tuck: uh uh nope

Fryer-Tuck: not falling for that one this time

CHAOS: “this time”

Fryer-Tuck: Ok shut up

Fryer-Tuck: my point is i don't want this to be too realisitc you know

Fryer-Tuck: like it wont actually be Ember or desiree just bosses w/ similar weaknesses

Fryer-Tuck: and unless the player is really really careful about level grinding their best bet for dealing w/like 905 of boss battles is gong to be “run away”

Fryer-Tuck: *90%

Fryer-Tuck: fff forget it

Fryer-Tuck: anyway so you get where i'm going with this?

CHAOS: Yeah, I get it.

CHAOS: You want starter money.

Fryer-Tuck: kinda

Fryer-Tuck: mostly i want yu to write this thing

Fryer-Tuck: video games adise you're not the best at code

Fryer-Tuck: I on the other hand am nost definitely am the best

CHAOS: Yeah, so?

Fryer-Tuck: so could you maybe write the story and help design the characters and so on?

Fryer-Tuck: oh and we could bring Jazz in too kinda

Fryer-Tuck: her ghost clasisifcation system is hilarous w/ how bad it is.

CHAOS: Go to sleep, Tucker.

Fryer-Tuck: Just as soon as I finish lv1

CHAOS: No, now.

Fryer-Tuck: oh come on, you don't even wannt to hear why i'm so against bringing Danny in?

CHAOS: Besides how terrible an idea this is, and how it's going to fail like every other get-rich-quick plan you've ever made?

Fryer-Tuck: my point exactly

Fryer-Tuck: it's a get-rich-quick plan not a screw-Danny-over plan

Fryer-Tuck: i'm gonna do my best to get a lot of stuff wrong on purpose

Fryer-Tuck: not the practical “this is how to get out of a ghost fight alive” stuff

Fryer-Tuck: but anything that could let anyone who plays this game figure out who its about?

Fryer-Tuck: hell no hell no hell no xinfinity

CHAOS: Did you send me this now just so I'd help you stay awake?

Fryer-Tuck: This is a way to get rich and famous w/o hurting anyone

Fryer-Tuck: hopefully

Fryer-Tuck: I think

Fryer-Tuck: honestly yeah i mostly just told you this now instead of tomorrow so you'd help me stay awake

Fryer-Tuck: oh shit, did i just send that

CHAOS: Yes, you did.

Fryer-Tuck: AAAAAAGH WHY

Fryer-Tuck: Why would you sned me that?

CHAOS: I will send more.

Fryer-Tuck: Well, good night!

 

– Fryer-Tuck has logged off! –

 

CHAOS: Great.

CHAOS: Just for the record, I'm not making excuses for you when you fall asleep in class tomorrow.

 

\-- CHAOS has closed chat! --

**Author's Note:**

> Boring chatlog stuff. No worldbuilding here, no sir... Written for Tucker Appreciation Week over on Tumblr. (Not posted there 'cause it makes even less sense without the fake links.)


End file.
